


NorthEast [TEASER COMIC]

by ghostieguts



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Comic, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostieguts/pseuds/ghostieguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi this is just going to be some like dumb 5-10 page teaser comic i thought-up a little while ago. the plot is essentially marshall and marceline switching places and it's told from the pb/marshall perspective. yeah i dont really know where i was going with this, but if enough people want me to and bully me in to it, i'll probably make it an actual comic hmMMMmmm. it'll also be posted on my tumblr so if you want to like reblog some pages or whatever, you'll find it there so ok please enjoy i'll try to update somewhat regularly!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. page one

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi this is just going to be some like dumb 5-10 page teaser comic i thought-up a little while ago. the plot is essentially marshall and marceline switching places and it's told from the pb/marshall perspective. yeah i dont really know where i was going with this, but if enough people want me to and bully me in to it, i'll probably make it an actual comic hmMMMmmm. it'll also be posted on my tumblr so if you want to like reblog some pages or whatever, you'll find it there so ok please enjoy i'll try to update somewhat regularly!!


	2. page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really quick page idk page 3 might be up tonight or tomorrow


End file.
